The Boy Who Could Fly
by Sparkysalsa
Summary: Au. Jack, 17, lives in New York with his Mother, Stepfather, and sister Emma. Soon he is shipped off to live with his father in Burgess, a small town in the middle of nowhere. Hopefully he can get out of his shell and see that there are those who do care. Based on "The Boy Who Could Fly" by Pierce the Veil. *ABANDONED* (For now)
1. Chapter 1

There was a slight chill in the air as they walked the streets. The millions of stars above them were a brilliant neon blue, but remained unseen from the bright lights of the city. Jack passed the bottle of gin to his companion for the night, Summer. It was still early in the night, but he was a little drunk so it didn't matter to him. They had started the evening out fine, but after a few drinks, Summer told Jack that she wanted to go home. Wanting her company a little longer, he ended up walking her home. They walked on in silence, but the city was still roaring around them. After taking a sip of her own, Summer passed the bottle back to Jack. He held the bottle for a moment, then took another swig of it. The alcohol warmed him up, and he could taste Summer on the rim of the glass.

The teenagers reached her apartment building after a few blocks. They stood outside the doors awkwardly. The street was empty so Jack threw the empty bottle of gin to his left. Unlike the white haired boy next to her, Summer tensed when she heard the glass shatter. She turned to Jack and gave him a sudden hug. Jack, surprised at the sudden contact, slowly wrapped his arms around her. She quickly whispered something in his ear and rushed into the building without looking back. Jack, pulling his hood up, walked away from the building going wherever the wind took him.

* * *

He sat in the corner on the subway. His hood covering his face, and his hands in his faded blue sweater pocket. The other travelers in the compartment ignored him. He fiddled with a box of cigarettes in his pocket as he thought about what Summer said to him. "I'm sorry, I can't do this". It stung that she this was her decision. After months of admiring her from the shadows, the joy of learning that he wasn't invisible to her, and falling for her many time over. He loved her. But apparently the feeling was not mutual. He didn't want to go home, not when he felt worse than shit.

A ring snapped him out of his train of thought. After hearing the current stop he got off the compartment and stepped onto the platform. As he walked up the steps on the city streets he took out a cigarette and lit it with the lighter from his jean pocket. He inhaled the bitter tar, sweet to his taste, and exhaled a large puff of smoke. He stopped by a liquor store and bought another bottle of gin, juniper flavored. The cashier, who was dead on his feet, didn't ask Jack for his ID. Jack continued walking a few blocks, drinking from his bottle and letting himself get drunk. He turned into an alley throwing the now empty bottle into the dumpster. He snubbed the cigarette on the brick wall and dropped it. Standing under the fire escape, Jack jumped and pulled himself up onto it. Climbing up six floors, Jack came to the window he was looking for.

The curtains were pulled closed, but there was the faint hum of music could be heard through the dusty glass. Jack knocked on the window. No response. He knocked harder. Someone could be heard cursing and the music became softer. The curtains are drawn back and a man in his early twenties with platinum blond hair and knowledgeable grey eyes stares out the window and straight into Jack's chocolate eyes. The man solemnly opened his window and stepped aside. Jack stumbled in the room almost tripping over himself.

"You're drunk aren't you?" the man asked.

"She ended it Manny." Jack sighed avoiding the question and collapsed onto the bed.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry." Manny replied sitting on the bed and running his fingers through Jack's hair noting the smell of smoke.

"It feels like she just, just forgot about all the fun we had!" He slurred. "Now I'm going to be invisible at school again. They all only talked to me because of her."

"Jack, you are not invisible. You have friends."

"You're my only friend Manny."

Manny sighed, he wasn't going to be able to talk with Jack while he was like this. But he couldn't just kick him out either. He might do something stupid. Or reckless. Or both. He was about to say something when Jack suddenly asked,

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want Emma to see me like this if I get home."

"Sure," Manny replied. It was the safest option for Jack.

Jack kicked off his shoes and took out his cigarette pack and lighter and placed them on the bedside table. Meanwhile Manny closed the window, turned off the music, and shut off the light. Jack's white hair somehow glowed like moonlight, and Manny followed the glow to his bed where Jack was already fast asleep. Manny shut his eyes and slept peacefully with Jack beside him. He dreamt of the sun shining down on Jack, Jack's sister Emma, and himself by a lake in the woods. Jack smiling, having fun, and beaming brightly. The complete opposite of what he was now.

* * *

A/N Hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction ever. I have a general idea of where I want this to go, the only thing I don't have now is time to write! But I still put up the first chapter to get your reviews, so please review! It will help a ton! Well, thanks for reading and i hope you stick around for the rest!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Rise of the Guardian characters. All other people and events are complete works of fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jackson Overland Frost! Don't you dare walk away from me! Answer me this instant, where were you-"

Jack slammed his bedroom door shut and kicked hard on the closed door. He didn't want to deal with his mother now. He had woken up at Manny's place, and before Manny woke up, left via fire escape. He spent the day roaming around the city not paying attention to where he was or where he was going. When he had finished his pack of cigarettes was when he decided to finally head back home. Jack didn't really consider the apartment he lived in home.

The whole place was furnished in what was supposed to be some sort of "fusion" style, but it was just plain tacky and mismatched to him. His relationship with his mom and stepfather didn't help so much either. His stepfather was a plain loser who allowed everyone to walk all over him, which was something his mom did a lot. His mother was a strong, independent, hot-tempered women. She was sweet and loving to her children, but ever since she remarried she and Jack could not get along, though she tried her best. The only reason he came back to the apartment at all was because of Emma.

Jack loved his sister from the day she was born. He made a resolve to always be there for her, whether she needed someone to talk to, or to just have fun. Most days they would stay locked up in her room and he would tell her stories and play games with her. He felt so much joy when he saw her smile or heard her laugh.

His mother was yelling at him through the door, but Jack ignored it. He didn't know why she still bothered. He opened his window and let the chilly air of the summer night in his bedroom. It felt nice but wasn't cold enough. The past few nights hadn't been as humid as the weather forecast said it would be. Jack was disappointed he couldn't escape through his window, but that must have been why his parents put him in this room. He grabbed his iPod from his desk and sprawled on his bed. He was about to drift off to the music when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Jack? Can I come in?" Came an even softer voice.

"Sure Emma." Jack replied taking out his headphones.

A ten year old with straight brown hair and the same chocolate eyes as her brother entered the room. She gently shut the door behind her, made her way to the bed and climbed on it curling herself into Jack.

"You smell like smoke."

"But I don't smoke." He lied

"Don't lie, I already know you do. You keep your lighter in your underwear drawer."

"Emma!"

She laughed, "Well find a better place to hide your stash then!" Jack faced away from her hiding his smile. Then suddenly serious she asked, "Jack what's wrong?"

Tense, he looked at the ceiling. "Nothing"

"Jack, please don't lie."

"If, you don't want me to lie, them please don't ask. Just leave me alone." He didn't like shutting her out like this, but this was his business. Besides, she already knew a little bit, even if she didn't realize it.

"Fine." She said getting up. "But just so you know, you better be ready when you come out. I've never seen mom or dad like this before."

When she left, Jack hung on to the word "dad". He knew that Emma didn't remember her biological father, she was just a baby when their parents divorced, but it still stung him to know that she really considered that man a dad. Shifting to his side he closed his eyes. Though he had to admit, he was starting to forget what their father was like. As he tried to remember, he fell asleep, listening to the night traffic stories below.

* * *

He heard flapping. Jack opened his eyes to find a pigeon flying around his room. He fell asleep without closing the window! Jack jumped out of bed and chased the bird around the room leaving a mess in his wake. The bird finally flew out of his room leaving a mess of feathers and shit on the windowsill. Jack picked up an old rag from the floor and used it to wipe away the mess and threw the rag out the window. Nobody would know he was the one who threw it. He shut the window and checked the clock. It was six-thirty in the morning on Sunday. No one else in the apartment would be up yet.

Sighing Jack took his towel that was hanging on the back of his door and made his way to the bathroom. He took a long cold shower washing away all the grime from the past two days. When he was done he brushed his already sparkling white teeth. For all he smoked he was shocked that his teeth hadn't turned yellow yet. Wrapping his towel around himself, he made his way back to his room and changed into a pair of frayed brown jeans and a blue t-shirt. He pulled his faded blue sweater on over it.

He checked the time, seven-twenty. Grabbing his iPod, his wallet, and a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from his drawer, he went to the kitchen. His goal was to get something to eat and head out without running into anyone. The only problem with that plan was that his parents were waiting for him in the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the table and his stepfather was leaning against the counter.

"Jack, could you sit down please." His mother said. It wasn't a question.

Jack sat and noticed that her eyes were red and the dark lines under her eyes were more visible than usual.

"Jack, last night your father and I were-"

"He is not my father." Jack interrupted.

"Jack, just be silent and listen. Last night your father and I were talking, and we decided that maybe, maybe it would be best..."

"It would be best if you were to stay with your father in Burgess for a while." His stepfather finished for her.

"Wait, are you, kicking me out?" Jack asked quietly.

"No." His mother replied. "We just think you need to get out of the city for a while. Clear your head. Burgess would be the perfect place to-"

"You already talked to dad about this?"

"Last night. We all agreed it would be best. You could finish your senior year there, and maybe make some new friends." Jack cringed at that. "We agreed that you should leave at the end of the week. It would give you enough time to settle in before school starts."

"And Emma is coming right?"

"No. She will be staying here." His stepfather replied. Jack's anger flared up suddenly at that.

"So, what? I have to go and stay with our real father while Emma, who remembers nothing of him, will stay here and probably never see him!"

"Jack calm down!"

"What if I don't want to go!?"

"Your going Jack! It's final. You leave in a week. No arguing." His mother said. "We don't want to do this, but it's what's best for you." Jack got up and grabbed an apple and orange. "Go to your room. You aren't allowed out until you leave on Friday."

Jack looked at her. "Why?"

"Your grounded for being out the past two days and not letting us know where you were." She replied.

Jack rolled his eyes and stormed back to his room. He slammed the door shut as he did last night. In his anger he didn't see his mother slump down in defeat, or his stepfather put his arms around her in comfort. He also didn't notice Emma's door open ajar, where she had been sitting by the door and listening to every word of their conversation.

* * *

A/N Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if things are moving a bit slow, I'll try to speed it up a little. I am horrible at writing dialogue, but as they say practice makes perfect! I just hope it turned out alright...


	3. Chapter 3

It was Thursday night. The week had past for Jack incredibly slowly. He tried to sneak out multiple times unsuccessfully. One of his parents were always in the living room, guarding the only exit. He spent some of his time packing, hanging out with Emma, texting Manny, ignoring his parents, and smoking in his room. He made sure not to smoke more than one cigarette a day and to always sit by the window when doing so. He was going to attempt to sneak out for his last night in the city.

He crept down the hallway with his usual items in his pocket. His Stepfather was laying on the couch facing the direction of the door. He looked like he was nodding off. Jack crept quietly by the door and slipped his sneakers on. He accidently hit the wall. His stepfather jerked up on the couch, and took a quick glance around, in Jack's direction, then turned to the TV.

"Emma, if you're taking out the trash, then come straight back up. I don't want you talking to that Nico kid at this time."

Jack stood there stunned. He didn't look anything like Emma, even in the dim light of the television.

"Well go Emma."

Jack didn't wait a second longer and left. He didn't know how to feel about what his stepfather just did, but something in him changed a little bit.

* * *

After taking the subway and walking a few blocks, Jack arrived at the yellow lamp lit Central Park. There was something mystifying about the park at this time of night that he couldn't quite place. He heard someone call his name from behind.

"Jack!" It was Manny. "Hey, I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, nothing important." Jack replied

"You made it sound like an emergency!"

"Did I? I just asked you to meet me here." Jack smiled innocently. Manny punched Jack in the arm. "Well since you're here anyway Manny, why don't we spend the night out? One last hurrah before I leave tomorrow."

"Sure, you have any place in mind?"

"A few. And by the way, you're paying."

"What! No! Jack, get back here! I'm not paying!"

Jack sprinted off with Manny chasing after him, both enjoying the last few hours of each other's company they would have for a long time.

* * *

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah mom." Jack replied.

The family was outside the apartment building wishing Jack their goodbyes. His mother would be driving him down to Burgess. She had to go out of town for business that weekend, and it just happened to be in the same direction as Burgess.

"Take care of yourself Jack." His Stepfather said.

"Thanks." Jack whispered in reply.

"Jack! I'm gonna miss you! Be sure to email me every day!" Emma said as she hugged him.

"Every day? Jeez Emma, I don't think that life is that exciting there to do that every day."

"Fine, but be sure to remember to do it! And attach lots of pictures too!"

Jack smiled. "Ok I'll see what I can do."

"Jack it's time to go." His mother called from inside the car.

Jack entered the passenger's seat and took made one final wave at the two standing on the curb. His mother drove off, turning two blocks down and into outgoing traffic.

* * *

A/N Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been so busy with school and other stuff that I could hardly find time to write. This one seems like fluff, but I wanted to update this since I don't know when I will next get the chance to (Hopefully soon!). So enjoy!


End file.
